reading the Last Olympain
by iamawsomeandyouarenot
Summary: i know over used topic but this time its different (and i know over used sentence) they read the future instead of the past. what will their reactions be? how will things get weird? read to find out


**This is my first fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Percy Jackson series. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**On Olympus...**

It was a normal Winter solstice on Mt Olympus -

Poseidon and Athena were arguing about Percy and Annabeth

Zeus and Hera were fighting about Zeus's " mortal affairs"

Hermes and Apollo were pulling a prank on Demeter

Demeter was ranting about how Hades should give Persephone more cereal

Aphrodite was thinking about how many pairs she could have made if she wasn't at this stupid meeting

Ares was trying to impress Aphrodite by telling her how strong he was and stuff

Hephaestus was making little silver birds to attack Dionysus's restricted grape vines

Dionysus was ranting on and on about how the camps "little brats " annoy him

Artemis was shooting arrows at a dart board with a picture of Hercules on it

and Hestia was tending to the flames, when suddenly a bright light appeared leaving in its place a book with a note attached to it. Athena being the smart one got up from her throne

and picked up the book she read the note out loud to the room, "

Dear Olympians, we have interrupted this " oh so important" meeting because we have an equally important thingy for you to which might help save many lives in the futuer,-BEFORE YOU CONTINUE THIS LETTER PLEASE SUMMON THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE-, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Travis and Connor Stoll, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo

Athena stopped reading "i think we should do as the letter says and get the demigods, Hermes and could you...". "Of course said Hermes and and with that they flashed out to Camp Half-blood

**In Camp Half-Blood...**

Everybody was sitting and their cabin table eating dinner when suddenly a bright light appeared and Hermes flashed in wearing his usual jogging clothes, Chiron walked up to him and asked "not to be disrespectful, but what are you doing here Lord Hermes? The winter solstice meeting cant already be over can it? How may we help you?.

" I can not tell you the reasons i am here but i will be needing Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Travis and Connor Stoll, Thalia Grace , Nico Di Angelo to come with me to Olympus" Hermes said cheerfully. The said demigods went up to him and started bombarding him with questions about why they were going, Hermes obviously did not know the answer himself so he kept quiet as they flashed back to Olympus.

when they arrived Athena explained what had happened so far and they continued the rest of the letter... okay we did not randomly just randomly drop a book in the middle of the throne room, we want all of you ( and yes that includes you Apollo and Hermes) read these books about favorite... or mostly favorite demigod Percy Jackson, form his POV. This book might help a few coupes get together faster( Aphrodite made me write that) and save more innocent lives, but only by planning it out YOU WILL NOT KILL ANY ONE EVEN IF THEY ARE EVIL OTHER WISE THE FATES WILL INTERFERE... and you do not want them to interfere, so yeah read the book, don't kill anyone and noting bad that was not going to happen anyway will happen to you so, on that happy note you get to change the future.

from the most awesome god ever,

Apollo(the older twin.)

After a few seconds of silence all Hades broke out,

"is that even possible"

"this is outrageous"

"COOL"

"why dose it have to be in my POV"

" because you are the main hero stupid"

"no he is not i am"

" you aren't a hero idiot your a god"

"Oh"

"you are not the older twin i am"

" reading is such a waste of time"

" no it is not it really helps your brain become stronger and its fun"

"SILENCE" roared Zeus, " we are going to read this like the note said we dont want the Fates getting involved."

"but"started Demeter, " no buts, we are going to read this book now who wants to read first?"

"i will read "said Athena

**The Last Olympain**

**chapter 1**

******"I Go Cruising with Explosives."...**

a/n**-i wont do many author notes but i just wanted to say that my math teacher is GREEK, like compleatly greek its weirdly awsome**


End file.
